Conventionally, information processing devices including a reader/writer for short-range wireless communication such as near field communication (NFC) are widely used. The reader/writer is used to detect an IC tag and acquire data in the IC tag to be utilized in information processing by the information processing device.
However, such a reader/writer for short-range wireless communication communicates via a built-in antenna. Therefore, the only way to utilize a reader/writer in various information processing tasks is to use an antenna configuration fixed in advance to the reader/writer regardless of characteristics of each information processing task. For example, when information processing by the information processing device is game processing, there is no choice but to use the antenna configuration fixed in advance despite systems and world views of games being different from one game to another. Therefore, conventionally, a dedicated reader/writer is provided for each information processing task or each game processing task in which a reader/writer is used.
An aspect of the present disclosure is an information processing system comprising an information processing device and an extension antenna device connected to the information processing device, wherein the information processing device includes: a communication control unit which performs short-range wireless communication with a communicator having a short-range wireless communication function; a base antenna which is used for the short-range wireless communication; and an information processing device-side terminal which is configured to be connected with the extension antenna device, the extension antenna device includes: an extension antenna which is used for the short-range wireless communication; and an extension antenna-side terminal which, by being connected to the information processing device-side terminal, connects the extension antenna and the information processing device to each other, and the communication control unit performs the short-range wireless communication with the communicator via at least one of the base antenna and the extension antenna.
In addition, the present disclosure can also be comprehended as an information processing device, a method that is executed by a computer, and a program to be executed by a computer. Furthermore, the present disclosure can also be comprehended as a recording of such a program on a recording medium that is readable by a device such as a computer, a machine, or the like. In this case, a recording medium that is readable by a computer or the like refers to a recording medium which stores information such as data and programs by an electric action, a magnetic action, an optical action, a mechanical action, or a chemical action and which can be read by a computer or the like.